The Blade You Serve
by LittleRedButterfly
Summary: Yuuri has to play a part he never wanted to play as king. "Conrad...please don't make me do this."


Authors Notes: God I'm going to be shot for this one, but I can't help it. : Tears are streaming down my face as I type this : Forgive me!

Disclaimer: Does not own Kyou Kara Maou! But does own the bruises that I got for even thinking about this.

Don't Make Me

The shaking hands clasped the swords hilt with a weak and loose grip. Tears were burning in his black eyes, and his form was shaking with fear and sadness. All the court stared with stoic faces. Gunter with his once loud calls for his Heika was standing with his hands clenched into fists. Gwendal wanted to knit, his fingers twitching behind him as though he were holding needles in his fingers and creating thousands of disfigured dolls.

Wolfram was beside his older brother, wishing he could be by his fiancé's side in this time of pain. Yuuri was heartbroken. The sword tip touching the floor because he could not bring himself to fully lift it. He really didn't want to either. Before him stood Conrad Weller dressed in his usual brown uniform. His arms at his sides and his famous blinding smile on his face.

Yuuri, the 27th Maou of Shin Makoku, was being given the ultimate trial as king. Conrad Weller the soldier that swore to never leave Yuuri's side. Who held his unborn soul with his life. The very same man who had given him his own name and played baseball with him all too long ago, had betrayed him.

He had said in the beginning that he had motives behind his actions, but he hadn't been allowed to speak about them. This was for his king after all, and he would do anything to achieve Yuuri's dream. Even now as Yuuri stood before him shaking like a leaf, he knew he was helping Yuuri in the long run.

Their tradition had been this, when a soldier, a knight who serves his king, betrays his code: he walks upon his own blade.

"Conrad…" Yuuri pleaded with a weak and trembling voice laced with tears, "Please don't make me do this." The soldier took a step and held the sword in his hand, placing the tip at his stomach. "I'm sorry Yuuri, this is tradition." Yuuri wanted to let go, he wanted to scream for this madness to stop. He heard the fabric of uniform tearing and soon the opening of flesh met his ears. He could hear the blood that flowed through Conrad dripping to the polished stone floor.

It had first been like a bad dream. Conrad wearing Big Shimaron colored uniforms. Serving a different king. With a look that told Yuuri he wasn't playing around. True to his word, the next time him and Yuuri crossed paths again, the soldier saved his life by taking three arrows into his battled scarred body.

"Yuuri…don't worry….it doesn't hurt," Conrad took each step as slowly as possible, this is the punishment he deserved. So even now as blood began to trickle down from his lips, his one goal was to reach Yuuri and live. As the blade came out from the soldiers back, he embraced Yuuri in a secure hug. "Forgive me Yuuri…I will never betray you again."

The king could feel the warm life that was Conrad staining his clothes. He was not going to let Conrad die. He could see the amount of blood lost and his eyes were fading in a blue glow. The Maou was not happy about seeing Yuuri cry.

" Yuuri…this blade serves you and only you. I betrayed my duties and made you suffer because of that. I won't die, because I want to continue protecting you if you will let me." His smile staying in place as he looked on at the crumbling teen in his hold.

No. He would never let Yuuri suffer this again if it was the last thing he did. He made this promise as Gisela hurried to tend to his wounds. The world slipping into a silent darkness as Yuuri cried for Conrad not to die. Other voices blended into his fading senses. Conrad chuckled despite the burning pain in his heart and stomach

"I'll never do it again." And he would never do it again, as the first thing he saw when he woke up from a days rest to see Yuuri smiling that his solider has lived to stay by his side.


End file.
